Mistletoe
by best thing since cookies
Summary: ONESHOT. It's almost Christmas and there's mistletoe everywhere. AlexAddison


**Mistletoe**

Addison walked into the attending locker room and ran straight into Mark. "Mistletoe," he said cheerfully, pointing up.

Addison rolled her eyes and tried to step around him. "Move," she said when he stepped in the way.

"It's tradition," he insisted.

"You're killing the tradition," Addison informed him. "It's supposed to be fun. You're harassing me."

"I am not," he scoffed. "Is it my fault that you always seem to walk under it just as I'm approaching you?"

"It is if you're _stalking _me," Addison pointed out.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'm not," she said, grateful he hadn't tried to deepen the kiss. She moved around him. "I noticed you seem to be stalking all the women. I saw you catch Stevens under the mistletoe earlier."

"So you didn't hear about Grey?" Mark asked, grinning wickedly.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Do you want Derek to hit you again?" she demanded.

"It's tradition," he said innocently.

Addison shook her head and reached into her locker for her purse. She was ready to go back to her hotel room and get some sleep. Hopefully, Mark would keep away for at least a few hours. "Behave yourself," she ordered.

Just as she was moving out the door, under the mistletoe, the door was yanked open and Derek plowed right into Addison. He grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Dr. Shepherd," Addison mumbled, her eyes going to the floor.

"Mistletoe," Mark said gleefully, pointing to the top of the door.

Addison cleared her throat. "You don't have to--"

"It's tradition!" Mark interrupted.

Derek smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "It's tradition," he said with a smile.

Addison nodded and pushed past him, keeping her head down. She wanted to hurt Mark! All morning, Derek and Meredith had been using the mistletoe as an excuse to practically makeout in the hallways and then…a kiss on the cheek!

She was really starting to hate Christmas.

Alex came running up to her. "Mrs. Bryant is having pains in her lower abdomen," he said, slightly breathless. "The baby's starting to kick like crazy."

All of her problems vanished with that. "Get an OR ready," she ordered.

Alex nodded curtly and ran to do as she said. Since Izzie was Mark's new favorite intern, unable to touch or talk to patients, Alex had been reassigned to Addison, something he had found he didn't mind too much.

The surgery was long, and the baby barely made it. As Addison was stepping out of the OR with Alex, Mark appeared and pointed above their heads. "Mistletoe."

He disappeared, leaving Alex and Addison standing awkwardly beside each other.

Addison was starting to wonder if Mark really was stalking her, if only to make her life miserable.

"It's tradition," Addison explained dryly. She shuffled closer to him and leaned in.

Alex's stomach tightened in anticipation when he felt her breath on his lips. When their lips touched, he felt a tingle go up his spine. Just as he was moving to deepen it, a loud, obnoxious clearing of a throat interrupted them.

Addison was mortified when she saw Derek's peeved expression. They weren't together any more, but that didn't stop the shame from filling her.

"Mistletoe," Alex explained, shrugging it off.

Derek's eyes didn't leave Addison. "I need a consult," he said shortly.

Addison ducked her head and followed him, Alex's eyes not leaving her until the elevator doors closed. Sighing, he headed to the locker room to shower and change.

……..

When Addison finally walked out of the hospital after assisting on Derek's surgery, she was surprised to see Alex snoozing on a bench. It was freezing outside and he was huddled in his coat.

"Dr. Karev," she said, lightly touching his shoulder.

Alex jerked awake and blinked up at Addison. "Hey," he said, a smirk curling his lips.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked suspiciously.

Alex nodded, unabashed. "Earlier," he said, standing up, "we got interrupted."

"You got your kiss," Addison argued feebly.

"Come on. That was not a kiss. That was the kind of kiss you give your friend."

Addison raised her eyebrows. "You kiss your friends like that?" she asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. That wasn't a kiss."

"The rules of mistletoe don't specify how long a kiss has to be," Addison pointed out.

Alex grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her into a searing kiss. Addison moaned and pressed closer, her arms winding around his neck.

Alex slid his arms into her open jacket and gripped her waist, pulling her closer as his lips moved over her. "There," he whispered, pulling away. "_That _was a kiss."

Addison stood in shock, her lips bruised from the kiss, as Alex walked away.

The End

**Not my best effort, but I'm trying to get Addison and Alex out of my system so I can finish Unlikely Love. It's very difficult when I have these Alex/Addison ideas in my head.**


End file.
